Sin ti
by Nidina
Summary: Harry debe partir en busca de los horcrux... HG, justo tras HBP.


**Disclaimer:** Ya sabéis, todo de Rowling, la Warner y algunos más. Lo feliz que sería yo, si sólo me cedieran a Harry o Draco... xDD

**Sin ti**

Fue la noche antes de que partiera con Ron y Hermione de la Madriguera al Valle Godric.

No podía dormir.

Recordaba ahora el extraño presentimiento que me asoló durante toda la ceremonia; ya en el banquete notaba que me molestaba el estómago, no era un dolor propiamente dicho, pero sí un cosquilleo que me hacía estar apático.

Y sentía un constante martilleo en la cabeza. Aún ahora lo podía notar.

Supongo que, de poco servía que algunos, como Ojoloco o McGonnagal me recordaran que la Orden y algunos de los Aurores e Inefables de mayor nivel del Ministerio nos ayudarían. No era especialmente tranquilizador. Creo que sólo lograban trastornarme más al recordarme aquello. Ahora, y con cada segundo que iba pasando, lo sentía _tan _cercano.

Por esa inquietud, y, como siempre, en el momento de los bailes me quedé charlando con los gemelos que me hablaron de sus nuevos inventos y planes para el negocio, mientras que Ginny estuvo bailando con uno de los familiares de los Delacour, que se llamaba de un modo que yo no sabía pronunciar y a quien (y no precisamente por este motivo), llamaba en mi mente "ese maldito imbécil". Creo que era un primo segundo que vino acompañando a Gabrielle, y que no se separó de Ginny en toda la fiesta. El bastardo.

Parpadeé y giré entre las sábanas, pese a estar algo cansado era incapaz de dormirme, cerrando los ojos enterré la cara en la almohada, y la imagen de Ginny, bailando sonriente llegó de nuevo a mi cabeza… No sé por qué ahora me atormentaba, después de todo, había sido yo quien había dejado a ese idiota bailar con ella.

De repente escuché un ruido leve, como el que haría la puerta al abrirse con cuidado.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - giré hacia mi mesilla y me puse las gafas, y noté como ese alguien estaba apoyando su cuerpo a mi izquierda, en el colchón.

- ¿Ginny? – parpadeé.

Ella sonrió levemente a modo de saludo. Vestía un camisón largo abotonado, como el que llevaba en el verano antes de mi segundo año en Hogwarts...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Abrió un poco los ojos, como sorprendida - No hables tan alto, Harry - y puso su mano sobre mi boca susurrando - despertarás a todos.

- No hablaba _tan _alto - me quejé, para después juntar nuestros labios en un corto beso - de todos modos…¿qué haces aquí Gin? Deben ser las tres de la mañana…

Quedamos un rato callados, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento y en no más de un segundo sentí mareo, ansiedad, pánico y excitación pasaron por mí cuando me di cuenta de la situación, ciertamente no _adecuada_ con tantos hermanos mayores en casa en ese instante – Ginny, como Ron se levante y… No, no sólo Ron, _toda _tu familia me matará. - Ella parpadeó, y acercó su rostro al mío besándome lentamente. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Harry… ¿quién dice que se enterarán? – susurró, abrazada a mí.

OoOoO

En circunstancias normales hubiera sonreído yo también y hubiéramos sellado la aventura con un beso cómplice; pero, es que esta situación, me dije, era todo menos normal.

- Ginny, es muy tarde - volví a insistir, ahora mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las tres y veinte - ¿qué…? – pero al mirarla de nuevo, noté que su expresión había cambiado… quizá no de forma muy perceptible pero sí, algo le sucedía y seguí su mirada que bajó de mis ojos hacia el cuello de mi camiseta del pijama, donde se entreveía un colgante, el falso horcrux.

– Sé que es mañana cuando os vais - dijo, con una voz que no reconocí como suya.

Aturdido, contesté en un tono de voz mucho más bajo que antes – Entonces te lo han dicho… – No puedo explicarlo, pero su triste mirada me apenaba también a mí, hacía… daño. Me hacía sentirme _tan _culpable - ¿Fue Hermione? – susurré.

- Ni Hermione ni nadie me lo ha dicho. Pero, Harry, tienes hecha la maleta… – y señaló los bultos que estaban al lado de la puerta.

- Cierto…

Soy estúpido.

Muchos pensamientos recorrieron mi mente con una rapidez asombrosa, fragmentos extraños y contradictorios, lo suficiente para que no supiera cómo actuar de modo coherente, quería decirle tantas cosas a Ginny, y a la vez, estaba deseando que se largara y me dejara solo.

- Supongo que te irás por algún tiempo – dijo ella, en un tono calmado que escondía autocontrol, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

La miré. – Sí, eso creo… supongo es lo más posible, pero – inspiré - no lo sé.

- Ya… bueno yo… Harry vine para decirte adiós.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Adiós. Vino para decirme _adiós_. En ese momento, tuve conciencia de que la ventana estaba entreabierta y que había corriente, porque ese aire me hizo notar un escalofrío que descendió por mi nuca hasta la espalda. Me puse en guardia, aunque no sabría decir contra qué.

- Ginny, por favor no…

Nuevamente, ella posó sus dedos sobre mis labios, sin dejarme continuar.

Sonrió, y aprecié cómo le brillaban los ojos. Entendí que yo no debía hablar entonces, y no lo hice. En ese momento noté cómo el corazón me latía furiosamente en la garganta por razones que no creo que entendiera en ese instante.

Ella empezó a desabrochar sus trenzas, deshaciendo y tirando de sus cintas, sacándolas de su pelo con cuidado, dibujando con sus dedos líneas onduladas, para soltarlo por completo y dominarlo en un liso y brillante montón, como seda roja, y repartirlo, situándolo sobre sus hombros.

Estaba tan preciosa que casi dolía mirarla. Noté en ella la misma sensación que la noche en que empezamos a salir... adoré el modo en que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Ginny bajó un poco su cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente y mirándome fijamente, abriendo un poquito más su boca, separando sus labios. Sus ojos chocolate algo asustados..., entonces, recordé su inminente soledad. Y me odié por ello.

Entonces, sus blanquísimas manos viajaron por el cuello bordado de su camisón, y empezó desabotonarlo. Uno a uno. Con calma. Con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

En nuestros momentos más privados, ella había actuado igual, siendo más atrevida, incitándome…, pero esto era algo diferente. Diría que teníamos ya la sensación de que no había nada debajo, ninguna red que pudiera pararnos, para dejarnos así fingir que estábamos siendo inocentes mientras nuestras manos exploraban al otro sobre una cama, en una habitación prestada.

De repente tomé conciencia de lo que ella estaba haciendo, y empecé a sentir ansiedad, una ansiedad que se iba transformando en pánico, pánico que me despertó, me estimuló.

Antes de que ella se desabotonara por completo el camisón, retiró del todo las sábanas de la cama en la que estábamos recostados, y deslizó una pierna hacia mi cadera, para quedar sentada sobre mí.

Tras un tiempo que me pareció eterno, retiró el último botón y se quedó quieta, aún medio tapada por el camisón, mirándome expectante. Sin pensar, deslicé una mano bajo su camisón y gentilmente lo fui bajando de sus hombros, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, las múltiples pequitas destacando sobre su nívea piel. Estaba más linda de lo que podía recordar. Sin pensar en nada, con un dedo y apenas sin posarlo en su piel que estaba caliente y muy suave, dibujé un camino de un hombro a la mitad del camino hacia el otro, encima del esternón, donde noté cómo su respiración se había incrementado ligeramente. – Eres preciosa... - murmuré sin saber si lo había dicho en voz alta o sólo estaba en mi pensamiento, y ella tras darme un corto beso, dibujó algo sin sentido en mi mejilla y contestó – como tú.

Retiró mis gafas pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca; yo podía verla, ver su sonrisa..., me quedé observándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, llevé mi mano a sus labios, no deseando más que probarlos en ese instante.

Sus labios descendieron hasta los míos y nos besamos en un modo que nunca había soñado antes, su boca moviéndose hambrienta contra la mía, sin una huella de los besos más calmados e inocentes que habíamos compartido hasta entonces, y así empecé a perder aire en mi respiración, haciendo que ésta fuese más veloz y me trajera más intensidad de sensaciones. Noté como Ginny se incorporaba, aún con nuestros labios unidos, y cómo iba deslizando sus manos bajo mi camiseta, ayudándome a quitármela.

Tras este punto ella se tumbó nuevamente sobre mí y ahora ya, piel contra piel, empujando encima de las almohadas, con su pelo cayendo a nuestro alrededor como una brillante cortina, bloqueándonos del mundo… Yo estaba gloriosamente consciente de cada curva que se presionaba contra mi piel, mientras nos besábamos… murmuré algo sin sentido.

- Shh, calla… - susurró entre besos con una sonrisa cómplice - tenemos que ser silenciosos… Si no, nos meteremos en problemas… - _complicado_, pensé, asintiendo a sus palabras.

Llevando mis manos a su espalda, sus caderas…, recorrí su cuello con un camino de besos, creciendo aún más en el delirio ya que respiraba su embriagador perfume floral, mientras ella emitía sofocados gemidos que me hacían arder. En algún instante me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, yo estaba balanceándome contra ella. _Presionando_. Y creo que de repente disminuí el movimiento, casi hasta quedarme totalmente quieto, y quizá, posiblemente, enrojeciera levemente, no lo sé, pero noté un vuelco en el estómago. En ese momento, Ginny acercó su cara a la mía y susurró en mi oído - Hazme el amor, Harry.

- ¿…qué!

Juro que pensé haberla escuchado mal.

- He dicho – murmuró Ginny sin parecer en absoluto nerviosa – hazme el amor. – Y con su mano acarició mi pelo, en un gesto que hizo que mi sangre se concentrara toda en lugares… equivocados. Y pude ver en sus ojos chocolate su profundo deseo.

No sé qué debí sentir en ese instante pero sólo pude hacer una pregunta – Ginny...¿no crees que es… muy pronto aún para eso…?

- No soy tonta, Harry – susurró ella – Tú no te vas porque estés de vacaciones.

En ese momento quise hablar pero, no pude.

- Dame esta noche – dijo ella suavemente – antes de que te deje ir mañana… - suspiró – quiero, Harry, _quiero_ este recuerdo nuestro.

Noté que Ginny tenía la voz rota de la emoción… la besé y le retiré el pelo despacio, con una mano.

– Como desees – susurré besándola de nuevo. Y, moviéndome a un lado de la cama para poder mejor, me quité el resto de mi ropa.

Cara a cara nuevamente, me sentí ansioso y preocupado y vulnerable y muy avergonzado, sólo Merlín sabe que pasó por mi cabeza cuando me tumbé desnudo junto a ella.

Ginny se giró hacia mí y nos besamos de nuevo, muy lento, ambos demasiado quietos, y nos separamos, quedando de lado, cara a cara mirándonos fijamente, como intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del otro sólo escrutando su rostro.

- ¿Harry, estás asustado?

- Aterrorizado.

- …no hablaba de Voldemort.

- Tampoco yo.

OoOoO

Abrió sus ojos y me miró, aprensiva.

- ¿Tú qué tal estás?

- Nerviosa – admitió medio sonriendo y suspiró, para volver a sonreírme después – Pero bien, confío en ti.

La besé.

- ¿Tú confías en mí, Harry? – preguntó, con timidez.

- Por supuesto – respondí con prontitud. Aventurando mi mano sobre sus labios, acariciando las pequitas de su frente – Estoy aterrorizado porque… - inspiré – Porque te amo.

Nunca antes se lo había dicho, y es sorprendente lo bien que me sentí tras suspirar esas palabras con mis labios.

Ella se acercó aún más a mí, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sus piernas también sobre mí. El sentimiento que experimenté hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza en mi pecho, y ella presionó sus labios contra mis clavículas y mi pecho, siguiendo el camino hacia mis labios. Me sentí tan bien que no podía soportarlo ni creerlo real.

Con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración errática, yo estaba aún centrado pese a sentirme flotando, pero cuando ella continuó recorriendo su lengua a lo largo de mi boca, mi labio superior, y trajo sus manos a mi pecho dejándolos acariciar mi piel desnuda… empecé a sentir fuego en mi sien, y justo entonces su voz resonó en mi cabeza, ella se acercó a mi boca y murmuró – Harry, yo siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. _Siempre.- _No puedo explicar cómo lo hizo, pero logró que al escuchar esas palabras, mi alma se calmara.

Crecido por alguna extraña y muy atrayente fuerza exterior, la besé con fervor de vuelta y en los pocos segundos siguientes, yo pude coordinar cada pequeña molécula de mi ser con el único objetivo de complacerla, saboreando su piel con esos mordisquitos donde sabía que ella podía perder el control sobre su voz y su cuerpo, y dejarlo accidentalmente crecer y envolverse en el continuo rumor que éramos los dos. Susurros que estaban haciendo aún más peligroso todo, porque nuestro secreto podía ser descubierto, y, en este momento el pensar en esto por un sólo segundo, simplemente me provocaba aún mayor excitación y un deseo tan grande, que me resultaba tan increíble que no creía posible, de darle todo mi ser a Ginny.

Esa noche conocí e hice mío todo lo que era también de Ginny.

Mis dedos memorizaban cada curva, cada estremecimiento, cada suspiro, cada pequeña peca. Aprendí, disfruté y estimulé cada textura de su cuerpo, desde la inclinación de su apretada y perfecta mandíbula a la piel templada, caliente, _ardiente_ y _oh, sí_ tan deslizante de entre sus piernas.

Había dejado de pensar totalmente, guiado por el amor y mi instinto.

Apenas recuerdo cómo fue que me vi encima de Ginny, rodeado por sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor de las mías, ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos y comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las mías..

Yo estaba aún fuera de ella, la fricción de su muslo lentamente volviéndome loco y ella mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de determinación mientras se mordía levemente su grueso y rojizo labio inferior.

Pero algó pareció cambiar de repente. Y Ginny lo sabía. Su ritmo más lento y su expresión cambió de un rostro ardiente y brillante a una pasión más templada y racional. Trayendo su mano a mi cara, extendiendo su dedo pulgar para pasarlo por mi sien, mis labios…, paró su movimiento y guiándome con sus piernas, me situó encima exactamente como ella deseaba que estuviera. Llevé mi mirada hacia abajo para verla y me sentí aturdido y excitado.

- ¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto? – pregunté aguantando la respiración.

Sin aliento, Ginny giró su cara y presionó sus labios en un beso contra mi brazo, desde donde me veía bien le rostro – Sí… ¿Y tú?

Nada era más cierto que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero - _no quiero hacerte daño_ – susurré.

- No lo harás, lo sé – dijo abrazándose a mi pecho con una intensidad que me hizo revolverme, algo trastornado.

Y en algún instante posterior, decidí tomar yo la iniciativa y rodeé con mis brazos a Ginny, una mano en su cintura, otra acariciando su pelo y, a la vez que entraba en ella, despacio y muy seguro en una sensación de confianza y valentía que aún no había experimentado esa noche, le daba un beso que no unía más aún y evitaba que se nos escapara algún sonido de los labios.

Solté el beso y ambos gemimos a la vez por la novedosa situación, en una sensación nueva y sí, perfecta. Besé nuevamente a Ginny en la sien, tratando de calmarla, de darle todo mi amor ahora que sabía que debía sentir dolor hasta que nos acomodáramos bien, aún sintiendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en tensión, ardiendo; cayendo un poco sobre ella porque ya no me sentía capaz de coordinarme, y mi cara ahora enterrada en su pelo, al lado de su oído donde trataba cada algunos momentos, de calmarla y decirle todo lo que la amaba, aunque realmente no sabía cómo, ni podía hacer salir de mis labios ninguna frase coherente; así, que me limitaba a besarla despacio, en contraste con el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos que se iba incrementando, mientras la sensación que nos envolvía iba también en aumento.

Yo estaba increíblemente consciente de lo vivo que estaba. Su respiración unida a la mía, ambas más rápidas y jadeantes, sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra el mío, más veloz de lo que jamás lo había sentido, tanta piel entrelazada, siendo besada en un movimiento cadencioso…

Ginny era dulzura, calor y placer, y todo aquello con lo que yo sabía no podría vivir sin tenerlo.

Sé que ambos estábamos disfrutando, pero ella aún, iba mezclado a veces con esos suspiros, gemidos y rápidos movimientos inconscientes de placer; una especie de gemido, pero más fuerte, brusco. Sus ojos entrecerrados abriéndose levemente como en sorpresa, y una mueca leve en sus preciosos labios. Lo oí de nuevo, pero aún más fuerte, de verdadero dolor, y sentí cómo se pegaba totalmente a mi mejilla, soltando un débil sollozo.

- Deberíamos parar… - llevé mi mano derecha de su cintura a su rostro, acariciándolo en un suave gesto – Ginny, te está doliendo. – y dejé de moverme, abrazándola, aún dentro de ella - No voy a…

- No. – dijo tratando de controlar su voz – No, no pares… - besó mi mano – Harry, sigue por favor.

En ese instante me bloqueé… sabía que era lógico que doliera un poco al principio, pero… ¿tanto...¿y ya después de un rato? Me sentí horrible, le estaba haciendo daño y ella, además, me decía que siguiera… ¿debía seguir? Una figura apareció en mi mente, Sirius. Quizá si hubiera hablado algo de _esto _con él, con _alguien_, ahora sabría _qué _hacer…

No puedo recordar con seguridad lo que pasó después, porque lo sentí como si no me estuviera sucediendo a mí, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera ido, pero aún estuviera, supe que algo así debiera sentirse en una escisión, mi cuerpo actuando, y yo sólo le seguía adelante.

- Con cuidado – murmuró en mi oído, y yo obedecí.

Ella había hecho algo diferente con sus labios y sus manos, y la seguí, pensando que perdería toda dirección si no lo hacía. No puedo creer ahora cómo fue que nos resultó todo bien, tan natural _porque lo era, claro._ Me tomé mi tiempo saboreando el vaivén. Nos movimos en perfecta sincronía, lentamente, como sin supiéramos que si no todo acabaría demasiado pronto, pero yo me pregunté también cuánto tiempo podría estar así, hasta que el monstruo de mi pecho me consumiera.

- Oh, Ginny – gemí contra su cuello, embriagado de su perfume, con una voz que no reconocí como mía - Ah… oh - sofoqué un grito, moviéndome cada vez más rápido dentro de ella - ¿Cómo… estás… haciéndome… esto…?

- Tú estás… haciéndomelo también - Ginny jadeó - a mí… Harry…- gimió - _Oh… Harry_

- _Ginny…_

- _Abre los… ojos… _- susurró, casi sin voz.

Yo abrí mis ojos, sin ser consciente de haberlos cerrado.

Como si todo mi ser se hubiera roto en una explosión de luz y sonido, no sentía a mi cuerpo como mío. Mi existencia se había fracturado en millones de piezas, unas partes que al mismo tiempo sentía como mías al notar contra mi piel la de Ginny, ambos temblando, las respiraciones desbocadas, sintiéndome increíblemente completo, y en un último movimiento de vaivén me colapsé dentro de ella, completamente extenuado. Y unimos nuestros labios.

Aún con mi cuerpo quemándome, sentí el de Ginny bajo el mío y entonces pensé que quizá yo pesaba demasiado, que puede que la hiciera daño…, así que al rodear su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo, coloqué el derecho sobre el colchón con la intención de, tras salir muy despacio de ella, quedarme a su lado sobre la cama para así no aplastarla. Supongo que Ginny advirtió lo que iba a hacer porque entrelazó nuestras manos impidiéndome el movimiento - _No, no aún… no me dejes todavía… _- su voz temblorosa me descentró, volvió todo inestable como al principio, y sin ningún sonido, me junté más a su cuerpo, para situarme de modo que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente apenas separados por unos centímetros.

Nunca había visto algo tan resplandeciente en mi vida. Sus ojos centelleaban y su piel brillaba debido al sudor y a la luz de la luna que entraba por la entrecerrada ventana de la habitación y ella me miró con fijeza, con ojos que reflejaban hacia mí todo el amor que yo sentía por ella.

Y pensé que Ginny no era ya la pequeña niña asustada que salvé de la Cámara de los Secretos; en el curso de aquella noche nosotros habíamos dejado atrás nuestra niñez para siempre.

Besé a Ginny otra vez más – Nunca – me oí decir – nunca te dejaré… en mi vida. Lo juro. Volveré a ti…

Si bien es cierto que Ginny no lloró cuando le dije aquella vez en el entierro de Dumbledore que no debíamos seguir viéndonos, aquella vez sí lo hizo.

Nos quedamos el resto de la noche abrazados, besándonos, hablando de nuestros momentos en Hogwarts y de lo bien que estaríamos juntos cuando yo regresara.

Planeando un futuro que no sabíamos si tendríamos…

Al día siguiente, partí hacia el Valle Godric con Ron y Hermione, dejando a Ginny atrás.

Dos años después y tras muchos peligros salvados, los tres regresamos. Regresé a los brazos de Ginny, tan libre de mi destino como admirado, casi venerado por todos, y con una vida que, por fin, ahora era mía. _Nuestra_.

Han pasado ya muchos años desde entonces, desde esa noche.

Mirando atrás y con todo lo que pasamos con la misión de los Horcrux, creo que sólo sobreviví porque se lo prometí a Ginny. Su recuerdo, la promesa de volver a estar con ella era lo que me alentaba a seguir en los peores momentos, _tenía_ un verdadero motivo.

Juré no dejarla nunca. Juré amarla siempre.

Y lo he cumplido.

Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

(fin)


End file.
